


The Happy Meal

by bringmesomepie, LeahCat



Series: Side Dishes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Anxiety, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel should be a professional at waking people up, Daddy's GIrl, Dean is the hardest person to wake up in the morning, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Papa's boy, Papa's girl, Popsicles, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Secrets, Sex, Tension, The Potty Monster, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Top Dean, afternoon delights, baby drama, daddy's boy, downward spirals, horsey - Freeform, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahCat/pseuds/LeahCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You roll with a guy for so many years you start to think he's always gonna be next to you. Like when you're old, drinking on the porch, there will be another rocking chair. The something happens and you realize that other chair is..gone. Empty.</p><p>~Harry Spangler; Ghostfacer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getty Up, Horsey

“Dean Winchester-Novak, I tell you almost everyday you can’t sleep the day away. Just because it’s summer time doesn’t mean you get to hide away up here.” Cas walked into the room. He watched Dean moaned and pull the sheet over his head. “Come on, Dean. Rise and shine.”

“I’m not asleep. ‘M j’st restin’ m’ eyes.” Dean mumbled obviously mostly still asleep.

Cas sighed grabbed the sheet above Dean’s head. “You’re not fooling me, Dean.”

He kept his eyes closed. “Shh, I’m sleeping.”

“You’re such a child. Sit up, come on.” Cas pulled Dean onto his back. He took Dean’s hand and lifted him into sitting position. “Hold yourself up.”

“No.” Dean mumbled slowly blinking.

“Everybody is awake, you should be as well.” Cas smiled. “Put some pants on and get on down stairs.”

“Fine.” Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“You better be down in 5 minutes.” Cas pointed as he walked out of the room to take Lennox and Cayden down stairs. Dean’s eyes slowly fell closed and he didn’t remember falling backwards on the bed and falling back asleep. He just remember waking up with a snort and wiping drool off his cheek. “Alright, mister. I let you sleep for another hour. Have you gotten enough sleep?”

“Sorry. I was gonna get up, but I blinked and when I opened my eyes you were waking me up.” Dean yawned.

“What time did you get to bed last night?” Cas sat down beside the man.

Dean looked at the clock. It was 11:30. “Uhh, you went to bed at 12…I came up here at…ummm…5?”

“Seriously, Dean.” Cas sighed.

“You should be thanking me. I cleaned the whole fucking kitchen.” Dean grunted.

“Why were you up all night cleaning?”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I cleaned.” Dean finally rose to his feet.

Cas followed Dean. “You hate cleaning and love sleep. Did I enter some alternate universe or something?”

“I think you forgot all about the conversation we had late night after all the kids went to bed.” Dean stepped over the kids laying on their stomach watching afternoon TV.

“I don’t understand how that correlates to why you stay up all night cleaning the kitchen?” Cas propped over to the island in the center of the kitchen while Dean pour a big cup of coffee.

Dean shook his head. “You told me that you wanted another baby. Lennox and Cayden are two. You still want another baby even after the year we had after those nuggets were born? We were absolutely broken for two months after a long conversation about our past. I broke my hand and you broke your nose. Then you dislocated your shoulder and I cracked a rib. That wasn’t a good year and you think after a year of calm weather we are ready for yet another kid. You know how mine and your characteristics mix together in the Winchester-Novaks.”

“We managed to tell each other everything in 7 months, Dean. We are completely healed from that year. We are 100% open with each other now. We can do this.” Cas smiled and leaned in closer to Dean.

“There will always be something and I don’t we can handle what ever that is.” Dean responded. “I don’t want everything to fall apart.”

“Everything won’t fall apart, Dean. We are got strong together. Now, we are open with each other. Please, I want to have another baby.” Cas took Dean’s hand. “Just one more baby.”

“One more and we are done, for good.” Dean answered looking into Cas’s eyes.

“We will both go in a get our nut cut together.” Cas smiled and straightened up.

Dean smirked and took a swig of his coffee. “You sure know how to wake someone up in the morning.”

“Been doing it for almost 13 years with you, I should be a professional.” Cas walked out of the kitchen. Dean sat down at the table and savored his coffee and caffeine. He heard the little pitter patter of feet and he opened his eyes to see his youngest baby girl and baby boy trot over to him.

“Daddee.” Lennox smiled.

“Hey, Chicken nugget.” He lifted her into his lap. He looked down at Cayden who was staring up at him with his tiny hands placed on Dean’s nap. “Hey there little mister.”

“Daddee!!” Cayden laughed.

“How are my nuggets?” Dean lifted his son into his lap.

“Horsey! Horsey!” Lennox chanted.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Cayden agreed.

“Y’all are starting early.” Dean set them on the ground. He slid down to his knees and dropped his hands to the ground. He crouched down so the toddler could get on. “What do you tell horsey?”

“Getty up!” The cheered.

Dean smiled and nahed like a horse and trotted into the living room. Cas was curled up on the couch with The green beans and lit up when he saw Dean playing horsey with Lennox and Cayden. It was becoming an almost daily thing that Dean shared with his youngest kids. “Look at Daddy Green beans. Lennox and Cayden got a horsey.”

“No, Papa, that’s Daddy.” Ryan laughed.

Cas scoffed. “No, that’s The nuggets horsey. They are riding their horsey.”

Dean watched the sweet peas sit up and giggle at Dean’s playfulness. “Getty up!” Cayden demanded kicked Dean’s side.

“Alright, alright.” Dean laughed then trotted down the hallway. After two laps Dean’s knees were in a lot of pain. He stopped back in the entrance of the living room and gently laid down. “No more, my children. No mas, Mis Hijos.”

“Getty up, horsey!” Lennox and Cayden chanted.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Dean rolled over on his back and pulled his kids down onto his chest and pecking kisses to their shoulder face and neck. He rose to his feet, carrying the twins in each arm with them tuck under his armpits. “Horsey needs to rest.”

He set them on the ground and he walked to his recliner and sat down on the edge and rubbed his knees. They followed him and gave him their best Sam Winchester Puppy Dog Eyes. They placed both their hand on each of Dean’s knees. They were Daddy’s girl and Daddy’s boy. “Please, Daddee?” Lennox begged.

“No, pumpkin, Daddy’s knee hurt. Y’all can curl up with Daddy if you want.” Dean ran his fingers through her thin, silky smooth hair.

He helped them up and the curled up on either side of him. It was a quiet day. Coffee couldn’t even keep Dean awake. He drifted asleep for the third time. He woke up with a jolt. He accidently let out a gasp; almost scream, but covered his mouth. He looked around and the twins were not at his sides. “You fell asleep again. The Lennox and Cayden on taking their nap. The sweet peas took Riley to the park and you and I are gonna clean up this house and do the chore we have been procrastinating.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry I got comfy and drifted off.” Dean mumbled as he sat up.

“It’s fine, it’s only the first day of summer. I’ll let you have this one, mister.” Cas smirked and walked off.

He stood and looked around then down at himself. He was still in his pajamas; Sweatpants and a old t-shirt. _‘Damn, I never brushed my hair…’_ He stumbled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a beer and opened it and took a long draw from the glass. He closed his eyes and savored the flavor.

“I thought you were going to stopping drinking so much?” Cas spoke.

Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas propped against the doorway of the kitchen. “Things change.”

“Since when?”

“It’s just one beer, babe.” Dean grunted as walked over to his husband. “Let’s go do laundry.”

“You never brushed your hair.” Cas snorted.

Dean laughed. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“I like your bed head.” He ran his finger through Dean’s hair. “It’s why I didn’t say anything today or when you were nearing the end of the pregnancy with the nuggets.”

“You’re a cruel, sexy, bastard.” Dean mumbled wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist. “We actually have chores to do while they are taking their nap we don’t have time to do the naughty.”

“I think we have a little time.” Cas bit his bottom lip.

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean pushed Cas up the stairs and shut the bedroom door.

_******* _


	2. Baby Makin'

_Weeks Later…_

 

“Alright the Sweet Peas and Riley are at Sam and Ruby’s house. The Green Beans and Nuggets are taking a nap. Therefore, we are approximately 30 minutes to have intercourse.” Castiel says as he shuts his and Dean’s bedroom door, watching his husband strip off his shirt.

            “Can you not say intercourse? Can’t you just say sex, or the naughty, or – fuck.”

            Cas chuckles as he puts open mouthed kisses on Dean’s neck. “You want me to call it fucking, or did you just say fuck because I hit your sweet spot?” Castiel grinned and sucked on that one spot loving to hear the muffled moans and cuss words from Dean’s lips.

            “Fuck – you.” Dean lets out as he steps out of his boxers that were lying on the floor. “I thought that was the goal?” Castiel smirked, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck to kiss him roughly.

            Dean pushes Castiel down onto the bed as Cas gives him a smartass look. He spreads his legs out, staring at Dean’s emerald green eyes. His husband practically pounces on him, giving him rough kisses as he runs his hands down his chest to the edge of his boxer’s.

            Dean takes them off of his lover as they kiss rougher than before. Castiel thrusts his hips against Dean’s pelvis, making Dean moan softly. They couldn’t be too loud.

            Dean reaches for their bedside table as Castiel nips at his neck and shoulders. Quickly grabbing the lube, Dean opens it and slicks up 2 of his fingers. Castiel bites his tongue lightly, and runs his hands down Dean’s chest all the way down to the start of his standing tall penis.

            Dean lets out an ‘mmm’ and soon slips his fingers into Cas’s hole. “Oh Dean, stretch me fast. I want you in me so bad.” Castiel whines, his toes curling into the sheets.

            Dean pushing another finger in and Castiel has to put his hand on his mouth. “Dean – I’m ready! F-fucking do – me!” Castiel moaned, biting his own finger. Dean nodded and took out his fingers to lube his cock.

            “Are you sure baby?” Dean asks as he gets a ton of lube on his cock to be sure careful. His husband nods, “Yes, fucking get in me!” Castiel whines once more, resting his own palm on his rock-hard dick.

            Dean gives Cas a kiss and then lifts Cas’s legs up so that they resting on his shoulders. Pre-come drips onto Cas’s stomach as Dean lines himself up with his plump hole. “Babe – fuck!” Castiel muffles from under Dean’s palm as Dean pushes into him slowly.

            The thrusts were hard and got quicker as Dean went. “Come all in me baby! Fill me up until I’m dripping out of my ass! Babe fucking – fuck!” Castiel yells into his hand, closing his eyes and digging his fingers into the bed sheets.

            Dean’s hand grips Cas’s cock and goes into the same rhythm as he was doing with his pelvis. Soon Dean is thrusting into Cas’s prostate with everything he has and Castiel is coming long streaks onto his stomach. “Dean!” He yells as his orgasm his fully released.

            And with that Dean was out and was coming into Castiel. “Give me all your come Dean!” Castiel huffs out, as Dean still thrust into him. He soon stops, and pulls out and cuddles his sweaty husband. “You think we made a baby?” Castiel asks him playing with his hair.

            Dean shrugs, “I don’t know, but I hope so.”

            Castiel closes his eyes and nods. Sadly, they hear a little boy screaming for their Daddy, which Castiel can only assume wakes up everyone else. “You go to,” he listens one more time, “Ryan and see what’s up while I clean up. Deal?” Castiel says in a rough voice, and Dean nods.

            Castiel and Dean get dressed in under a minute and Dean rushes to the twin’s room. Both sets of twins shared a room. Cas was done cleaning pretty quickly after that and walked into the twin’s room.

            The nuggets were up, looking at Dean who was carrying Ryan while Lyric drooling in her sleep. “What was that ruckus all about?” Castiel asks, looking at Ryan who had his eyes closed and was holding tightly onto Dean’s shirt. Tears marks were down his face, but he didn’t seem to be crying anymore.

            “You want to tell Papa why?” Dean asks Ryan. He shakes his head and lays it so that his face is hidden from everyone. “I’ll tell you later.” Dean whispers into his husband’s ear. Cas nods, and walks over to the nuggets who were putting their hands up to be picked up off the bed.

            Castiel picks them both up, one by one and grabs their hands so they could walk over to the changing area. He picks Lennox up and changes her quickly; he was pretty much a professional. “Alright, your turn Cade.” Castiel says, picking him up by his armpits. Although Dean called him Cayden, Cas like the nickname he came up with. The fact that he was the only one that called him Cade made him smile.

            “Papa play!” He smiled as Cas undid his diaper which was surprisingly dry and getting that one back on wasn’t that hard. “Can we get you back into your pants before we play?” Castiel asks in his parent voice.

            “No, play!” Cade says again, still smiling. Cas just sighs and puts Cade on the floor. The 2 year old instantly runs off over to his sister Lennox who was playing with her toy horses. She was in love with them and Cayden seemed to like them too.

            Lyric had woken up within sometime of this and was in the den with now Ryan watching some cartoon show about a talking dog – or was that a cat? Castiel couldn’t tell. Dean was nowhere in sight.

            He walked into the kitchen and found him with a pie being stuffed in his mouth. Cas rolls his eyes as Dean sees him. “It’s not what you think.”

            “And you wonder why Riley is always coming in here stealing cookies from the cookie jar?” Castiel points out as Dean pushes the rest of the pie to the side. He walks over to him and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head between Dean’s neck and shoulder.

            “Anyway, what was Ryan freaking out over?”

            Dean sighs, “You already know because it keeps happening more and more. He was scared that we had just outright left him. Cas, I know you say it’s just because of his age, but I don’t think it’s his age anymore.”

            “Okay – I’ll take him to a doctor as soon as possible.” Cas nods, and looks up at Dean. Silence filled the room, until something else came to Cas’s mind. “Oh! Oh! Dean, guess what time it’s about to be?”

            “Uh, 5 o’clock?” Dean laughs as if that was an actual answer. “Well duh that!” Cas gives him a slightly bad look. “But other than that!”

            Dean gives him a confused look. “Come on, it’s your _favorite_ time!” Cas’s sarcasm came through so easily. Dean gave a confused look, then giving wide eyes. “No!”

            “Yep! Cade’s showing signs of potty training, you’re _favorite_! And his gonna be wanting you to help him because you’re his favorite!” Castiel almost laughs and Dean flicks him off for it. “It’s not yet though. He is only showing one sign, but I’d be getting myself ready.”

            Dean face palms himself. “Dammit.”


	3. Daddy this...Daddy That...

“Dad! Dad!” Dean heard as his eyes shot open from his peaceful sleep. He lifted his head sleepily as the three preteens jumped onto the bed. “Wake up, Dad!”

“I’m up.” Dean slurred as he ran a hand down his face.

“You have to get up!” Ethan jumped onto her father.

“Oof.” Dean gasped. “I can’t with you on my, darling. Why do I have to get up?”

Hayley smiled and pulled Ethan off Dean. “We are going out for lunch!”

“What time is it?” Dean sat up slowly. He forgot he was shirtless cause Cas had him fuck Cas in the mattress until it hurt. Good thing he remember to put sweatpants on. “I need to shower and get dressed. Go hang out down stairs. I’ll be no longer than 30 minutes.”

“Be fast, Dad.” Dot said sliding off the bed. Ethan and Hayley followed her as they ran out.

Dean stretched; feeling his back pop. He groaned and pulled himself off the bed and trudged into the bathroom and turned on the shower letting it warm up. He yawned and grabbed his clothes for the day and set them on the toilet. He stripped off his sweatpants and stepped into the shower. Instantly the water stung on his back. He hissed and arched his back. He turned around and let the sting go away before turn back into the water getting the same result. He quickly washed his hair and stepped out. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist and looked into the mirror. He turned around and two his surprise he had eight bright red cuts starting from his shoulders and running down his back. _Fingernails_. He pulled on boxer and his jeans and stepped in the bedroom holding his shirt. “Cas?”

“Downstairs.”

“I’m gonna need you to come on, babe.” He called back standing in the doorway of the master bedroom.

He heard movement and soon Cas climbed the stairs. “I like what I see but I think you need a shirt if we wanna go eat.”

Dean looked down at his flat stomach. He had working his ass off the past 2 years making his healthy and losing all of the baby weight and added muscle. He had pecks and abs; a six pack even. The only things that made Dean self-conscious about his fit body was the stretch mark scars that were on both his side. They were adjacent to his belly button and went diagonal down towards his pelvis. “Don’t spread lies.”

“I’m being truthful, Dean. You haven’t look this good since before Riley.” Cas smiled.

“You’re lying. I have ugly stretch marks from all of my pregnancies. Then there are the scars from the anger induced impact with the car.” Dean wrapped his arms around his torso; hiding himself.

Cas took Dean’s arms. “Don’t hide yourself, baby. You look good, amazing. It’s an honor to have you as my husband. You are hot, Dean.”

“Thank you, but these stretch mark are—“

“Beautiful. They tell a story, a beautiful story about our kids.” Cas traced some of the scars. “Now, what is it that you called me up here for?”

“Look…” Dean turned around pointing at the cuts. “You did this last night.”

Cas gently touched the cuts and Dean hissed. “Oh sorry, maybe we over did it last night.”

“Maybe of little bit.” Dean remarked sarcastically as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Cas. He leaned for and caught Cas’s lips with his own.

Cas pulled away a little bit but they were still not even an inch apart. He whispered. “Put your shirt on.”

He laughed and slipped on the light gray Henley. He wrapped his arms around Cas again and kissed him. It was long and passionate. “Daddddd…Papaaaa…” They heard.

They looked in the doorway and the Sweet Peas and Carrot stood watching them. “Whatttt?” Dean mimicked their whines.

“That’s gross. We are hungry.” Ethan sighed.

“Oh I’m sorry I love your Papa.” Dean walked over to the kids. “That’s my bad.” Cas stood there watching Dean playfully attack his children. “Oh sorry, I kissed your Papa.” He grabbed Ethan and Dot and hoisted them over his shoulders and walked down the stairs. Hayley and Riley followed behind chasing them.

“Dad!” Ethan and Dot squealed. Cas walked behind the crowd, but stopped at the nursery. Ethan and Dot’s giggles filled the room. Dean set Dot down.

“Dad! Put me down!” Ethan hung therewith her curly dirty blonde hair in her face.

Dean grabbed her ankles and swung her around and she screamed. He held her off the slight far enough so her hands couldn’t reach the floor. “I’m gonna…drop ya” Dean flinched and she squealed.

“Dad!” She giggled immune to Dean actions. He gently set her on the ground and drop on top of her and peck smile kissed to her face.

“Oh I’m sorry. I love you. That’s my bad.” Dean tickled her.

“Sorry, Daddy!” She laughed.

Dean stopped abruptly. “Ok.”

Ethan out from under her father and jumped on the couch with her sisters and Riley. Cas was carrying Lennox and Cayden on each hip and following behind him were Lyric and Ryan. Dean was laying on the ground smiling at his own playful nature. “Dean.”

The man sat up and saw the tiny herd of the baby Winchester-Novaks. “Daddeee!” Lennox and Cayden squealed.

Cas walked over to Dean as the man stood. “Dean, Ryan did it again this morning. I’m seriously thinking about putting him back in training pants at night.”

“We’ll talk about this later.” Dean spoke with a serious face. “This isn’t something I want to other to know. Did he freak out over something?”

“I don’t know, I just cleaned him up and got everything ready for the day.” Cas shrugged. “Come on, everybody, head out to the car.”

Dean took the nuggets hands and walked them to the door. Cas grabbed the door first and the girls and Riley dashed out of the house. Lyric stood by Cas. Dean lifted the twins onto his hip. He saw Ryan standing behind him. “Come on, Ryan, green bean. We’re going to the car.”

“Daddy.” He whimpered.

“Bud, I got my handfuls full. Go grab Papa’s hand, please.” Dean pointed to Cas with his hand.

“No.” Ryan pouted.

Dean hoisted the twins higher. “Lennox, you wanna go walk to the car with Lyric and Papa?”

“No.” She clung to Dean.

“How about you, Monkey?” Dean looked over to Cayden.

Cayden pouted and frowned “No.”

“Sorry, Ryan, go over to Papa, please.” Dean walked over to the boy.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Dean’s leg. “Daddy.”

“Cas, I could use your help.” Dean huffed. Cas talked to Lyric for a second and walked over to Dean. “Ryan, come on, buddy. Go with Papa. I’ll be right behind you.”

“NO!” He screamed.

“Babe, take the nuggets.” Dean pleaded.

Cas took Cayden and Lennox and they begrudgedly let go and let Cas take them with Lyric to the car. “Come on, boogers.”

Dean took Ryan’s hand and walked him back upstairs and to the twins room and grabbed him by the armpits up onto the bed. Tears rolled down Ryan face. “Daddy.”

“No, Ryan, listen to me.” Dean pressed a finger to Ryan’s lips. “You are not acting right. I am not going to let you out of the house with that kind of act. Daddy was carrying your little brother and sister. I couldn’t hold your hand. Papa had a free hand and would have loved helping you into the car with your twins sister. I’m not leaving. I’m not gone. I’m right here and I would be driving the car. Now, are you going to act better when we go downstairs?”

“Daddy.” Ryan pouted.

“Ryan, do you understand me?” Dean said sternly.

“yeah.” He whimpered.

“Yes sir?” Dean remarked back.

“Yes, sir.” Ryan hid his face.

“Atta boy.” Dean helped him down and walked him down the stairs. They walked ot eh car and Cas got Ryan in his car seat. “Here we go.”

_******* _


	4. Twins

            “Ugggh…” Castiel whines, putting his head between Dean’s shoulder and neck. He was on top of him, half-naked. “We just put him down…”

            Dean sighs, and untangles himself from his husband, getting up and walking to the twin’s room. Ryan was crying once again. Castiel put a shirt on and walked behind Dean, who was already picking up Ryan and taking him to the bathroom.

            “He did it again?” Cas asks, frowning as Dean nods and turns the bathtub on. “It’s bath-time anyway. Get Lyric, and they can take a bath together.” He nods, and walks out of the room, grabbing Lyric and coming back.

            Ryan was already in the tub when Castiel was taking Lyric’s clothes off, getting her ready for a bath. “I’ll go get Cade and Lennox ready and up while you wash them up.” Cas says in a quick matter, not even waiting for an answer as he walks back into the twin’s room.

            Castiel walks into the room, seeing Cayden with his pants off, and Lennox pouting. “Cade, you went without pants yesterday. You can’t today too.”

            Cayden shakes his head. “No!” He says with a frustrated look on his face as he tugs on his diaper. “Off! Off!” He begs, now pouting like Lennox. “Okay, okay, little man.” Cas smiles, and picks him up, and takes off his diaper. When Cas is getting ready to put a fresh diaper on, Cayden yells, “No!”

            Castiel was in shock. “No diaper?” He asks in his play-voice. “Papa, no diaper me!” Lennox joins in just trying to take her pants off. “Okay, nuggets, what got you guys into not wanting to wear diapers anymore?”

            “Elmo!” Cayden said to answer quickly. Castiel nodded. “Well okay, I’ll go find Ryan and Lyrics old pull-ups. Give me a second.” Cas smiled, and looked under the changing table, finding the pull-ups which was easier than he thought. “I needed to get these out anyway…” Castiel whispered to himself. Cayden and Lennox clapped their hands at the same time. Cas slipped the pull-up onto Cayden, then got Lennox changed into one.

            “Now, what did Elmo teach you?” Cas used to feel embarrassed asking this, but at this point he didn’t care how ridiculous he sounded. “Pee-pee and poo-poo go potty!”

            The sentence didn’t really make sense, but Cas knew they got the point. “Alright, so when you have to go, get me or Daddy and we will help you out, okay?”

            The youngest twins nodded, and Cas didn’t bother putting pants on them as they both ran different directions. Lennox ran into the Sweet Pea’s room, and Cade ran into the bathroom where Ryan, Lyric, and Dean were.

            “Daddee! Daddee!” Cade yelled as pretty much slammed into Dean who was sitting next to the bathtub, just finishing up washing Lyric’s hair. Dean looked down at his youngest son with a smile. “Yes, Nugget?”

            “Wook!” He said, doing a slow circle to show-off his new pull-ups. Dean pulls an overly-dramatic face with a smile. “No way!”

            “Yes!” He says literally slamming himself into Dean. It was as if the kid had a head made out of hard rock. “That’s great, little man.”

            “Leaf too!” He says hanging on to Dean as he pours one last cup of water over Lyric’s hair. For some odd reason the kids had started calling Lennox “leaf” because that was the name Riley wanted to name one of the kids. He got it stick for the kids, but Cas and Dean didn’t call her by that.

            “Her too?” Dean asks, more asking it to Cas who was smiling in the doorway. Cas shrugged, and looked over at the other set of twins. “Yes!” He yells, as if Dean not knowing was silly. He runs out the door afterwards, being the ball of energy he is. “Cade, be careful! Don’t run!” Cas shouts, hoping he wouldn’t trip and fall.

            Dean is getting up and walking towards Cas now, letting the Green Beans play with the bath toys for awhile. He grabs Cas’s hand and leads him to the bedroom. “Whoa, Dean what are we doing?” Castiel asks, looking behind him for kids.

            “No we’re not doing that right now, Cas – maybe later – but that’s not why we’re coming in here. I don’t want the other kids to know about Ryan.” Dean whispers even though they were in their own room.

            “I made the appointment already Dean, we can’t do anything else other than put him into a pull-up before naps and bedtime.”

            “Cas, I don’t think it’s his bladder or anything. Every-time something like this is happening it’s been because he’s been scared. Not just scared-scared – like terrified – over what he thinks is gonna happen, not even his dreams.” Dean gives a considered look at his husband. “So, you’re saying he think our child has anxiety?”

            “Babe, I don’t know the technical term for it. If that means he is worried and scared of everything – even things that are defiantly _never_ gonna happen – then yes he has that.” Dean says a little louder. Castiel nods, and then wraps his arms around his husband. “You know where he is getting it from?”

            “Who?” Dean asks, looking down at Cas. “You – maybe, a little worse – but certainly you.” Castiel smirks. “You’re kidding?” Dean asks, which makes Castiel laugh a little. “No, I’m not kidding.”

            Dean shakes head, “When’s the doctor’s appointment?”

            “In a week.” Castiel sighs, “But on the bright side – for me – our nuggets are about to start potty training and as you saw Cade really wants his Daddy to be involved.”

            “Fuck you.” Dean says although he is smiling. Castiel gives Dean a big kiss, “That’s later tonight.”


	5. The Potty Monster

Cayden and Dean walked out of the bathroom and Dean followed the little toddler into the kitchen. “What color, Cay?”

“Blue!” He smiled. Dean pulled out a blue popsicle and handed it to the boy and lifted him up and sat him on the counter. “Fank you, Daddee.”

“You’re welcome, squirt.” Dean placed his hand on either side of his youngest son so he didn’t fall. He leaned over so he was at the same level as Cayden. “Will you let Daddy have some?”

“Yeah.” He stretched his arms out and let Dean take a bite of the popsicle.

“Thanks, buddy.” Dean smiled with blue teeth. Cayden giggle and pointed at Dean. “What? Do I have something in my teeth?”

Cayden poked Dean’s teeth. “Daddee’s teef blue.”

Dean laughed wiped his tongue over his teeth. “Better?”

“Yeah.” He giggled.

“Daddee!” He heard come running into the kitchen. It was soft. He knew it was Lennox.

Dean looked over and didn’t see her but felt her wrap her arms around his leg. “Lennox, baby, you need something?”

“Potty!” She answered.

“Cayden stay in the kitchen if you wanna finished the popsicle.” Dean set him on the ground. “Come on, Lennox.”

Lennox led the way as Dean followed behind slowly wanting her to do this mostly by herself. “Daddee.” She said as they reached the bathroom.

She walked over to her own little training potty and trying to pull at her pants. “Let me help, darling.” He slid off her pants and pull up and she sat down on the plastic potty. Dean sat down and propped on the wall. It took a little while but soon the sound of pee-pee hitting the plastic made itself known.

“I did it, Daddee!” She squealed when she finished.

“Good job, pumpkin.” Dean got to his knees and helped her back into her pull up and pants. “Let go get your reward.”

Once the reward was given and both the twins were cleaned up they were playing in the living room while Dean sat on the couch and watched them play. Sound Lyric charged into the living room and pounced on the couch and stood and wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck. “Daddy!”

“Hey, cupcake.” Dean craned his head to see her. “What’s up?”

“I wanna go to the park.” She proclaimed. Her long blonde hair got in her face. Dean pulled her into his lap and moved the hair out of the girls face.

“You wanna go to the park.” Dean held her tight. “I don’t know, girly. Daddy has his hands full at the moment. What is Papa doing?”

“Workin.” She pouted.

Dean hated saying no to his babies. “How about this? It’s almost nap time. After yours and you brothers and sister’s nap we can go to the park. How does that sound?”

“Promise?” She held out her pinky.

Dean took the little girls tiny pinky with his adult, overgrown pinky. “Promise.”

“When we get to the park can you push me on the swing?”

“That depends on if Papa wants to go along with. I can’t watch over four babies all at once.” Dean bounced his knees so she popped up and down.

“I’m not a baby, Daddy.” She giggled.

Dean squeezed her tightly. “You will always be my baby, Green bean. You will always be my baby like I will always be your Daddy.”

“I’m not a baby, Daddy.” She repeated. Dean laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek then blow a big raspberry where he had kissed her, making her squirm and giggle. “Stop it, Daddy.”

“Stop what? This?” He blew another one. “Did you mean stop these?” He lifted up her shirt and blew a raspberry on her belly.

“Yeah, Daddy!” She giggled sliding off his father.

“Ok, wanna give Daddy a kiss?” Dean leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He poked his tongue into his cheek as a placement of where he wanted his daughter to kiss him.

Lyric stepped over to him and placed a cheek to Dean cheek giving him enough time to wrap his arms around her and standing. She giggled. “Daddy.”

“You fell for my trap, you’re mine now.” Dean laughed shaking her like a rag doll then set her down. Lyric wrapped her arms around Dean leg as he began to walk towards the stairs. “Go head to your bedroom while I find your brother and bring the nuggets up.”

“Ok, Daddy.” She dashed up the stair.

Dean walked back into the living room and scooped up the toddler. “Alright, Nuggets, it’s nap time.”

They accepted that they had to take a nap and laid their heads on Dean’s shoulders. He set them down in the bedroom and walked down the halls in search for Ryan. He peeked into Ethan’s room, it was empty, Dot’s room had Dot and Hayley. He peered into Hayley’s room and it was empty. Riley was with Ethan in his room playing GTA, but no Ryan.

“Guys, have you seen Ryan?”

Ethan and Riley looked up. “No.”

“Tell me if you find him.” Dean walked back to Dot’s room. “Hey, girlies, have you seen Ryan?”

“Not since breakfast.” Hayley replied Dot nodded in agreement. “DO you want us to help you look?”

“No, you keep playing.” Dean walked down the hall and into the master bedroom. He got down on his knees and looked under the bed. “Ryan?”

He couldn’t find the boy. He lightly knocked on Cas’s office door. “It’s open.”

“Hey, babe, I can’t seem to find Ryan.” Dean spoke softly.

Cas took off his glasses and spun his chair so he was facing Dean. “He has to be somewhere if the house. We haven’t heard any doors open.”

“Yeah, you keep working, I’ll find him and get the youngens down for their naps.” Dean closed the door again. He stepped in the nursery. Lyric was already laying in bed. Lennox and Cayden were playing with some toys on the ground, not really wanting to nap at the moment. He stepped over to Lyric. “Lyric, have you seen your brother?”

“No, Daddy.” She whispered.

Dean nodded and walked back out of the room. Right as he exited Hayley walked out of Dot’s room. “Dad, I found him.” She wasn’t carrying Ryan like Hayley normally would. That when she explained her non-doing. “He had an accident.”

Dean scooped the boy up definitely feel the damp pants. “Where was he?”

“In Dot’s closet. We went to find a video game and he was curled up in there crying softly. That’s when he pulled him out and saw his wet pants and the spot on the carpet.” Hayley explained.

“I will clean up the spot on the carpet in a little bit.” Dean nodded. “Thank you for finding him for me.”

“You’re welcome, Daddy.” She walked off.

Dean hoisted Ryan higher on his hips. “Ryan, buddy, why did you not go to the potty?”

“I was scared.” He mumbled.

He walked into the bathroom and set Ryan on the ground. “Why were you scared?”

“The Potty Monster.” He blushed. Dean tugged off the boy’s soiled pants and underwear and pulled off his shirt.

Dean turned the water on and grabbed the pull up from under the sink. “Buddy, the potty monster isn’t real. Why did you run into Dot’s closet?”

“I couldn’t find you or Papa.” He said as Dean lowered him into the tub.

“Ryan, Papa was in his office and I was downstairs.” Dean reinsured. “Did you get scared about not find me or Papa then ran into the closet. So you had to pee and got scared of the potty monster?”

“Yeah.” Ryan whimpered. Dean quickly cleaned him up and dried him off.

“I’m gonna put you in a pull up for your nap, today. Do you have to potty before the nap?” Dean sat on his knees. Ryan shook his head. “I think you should sit on the potty for a few minutes while Daddy gets you a change of clothes.”

He plopped Ryan on the toilet and walked into the twins bedroom and grabbed Ryan’s clothes. He turned and saw Cas propped against the door. Dena sighed and walked past his husband. Cas followed. “What happened?”

“You know what happened.” Dean stopped before he entered the bathroom. “He had a daytime accident. I think it might be anxiety too, but I also think it’s something wrong with his bladder too.”

“Just get everybody down for their nap and we can talk then.” Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean walked into the bathroom to his Ryan peeing. “Atta boy. Told ya, you needed to sit there for a little while.” He changed Ryan into a pull up and casual clothes. “It’s naptime, buddy.”

Ryan took Dean’s hand and they walked into the bedroom. He crawled into bed and got under the covers. Dean scooped up Lennox and plopped her into his bed that she just got that had rails. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled Cayden up by his armpit and flopped the boy onto the bed getting a giggle from the boy. Dean wrestled the boy into the covers and kissed him on the forehead. He walked over to Lyric’s bed to find that she was already asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. He walked over to Ryan and sat down on the edge.

“Get some sleep, Green bean.” He kissed Ryan’s forehead and walked out of the room and cracked the door.

He opened the master bedroom door to find Cas laying on the bed above the covers bare ass naked. Dean had never closed a door faster. “Dean, put a baby in me.”

Dean ripped off his shirt…actually it ripped as he pulled it off…great and he tripped taking his pants and boxers off. At this point Cas was laughed on his back. Dean crawled onto the bed and on top of Cas. “I know that wasn’t very sexy.”

“Oh it was very sexy.” Cas laughed as he bent his knees whilst still on his back.

Dean kissed Cas’s neck and ran his fingers along Cas’s side until grazing his husband’s hole…already lubed and stretched. “You got impatient, I see.”

“Took you longer to clean Ryan up.” Cas panted with his eyes filled with lust.

Dean guided his length into Cas and quickly found Cas’s prostate. “You’re just a little horndog today.”

“Harder, baby, less talking.” Cas paned as Dean hit his prostate again.

Dean sucked at a spot on Cas’s neck as Cas moaned. “You really prepped while I was being Daddy.”

“Please, don’t say Daddy while you’re fucking me.”

“Yes, drill Sargent.” Dean smirked as he hit Cas’s prostate hard. “Come for me, baby.”

“I need you, Dean.” Cas moaned as Dean repeated pegged Cas’s prostate. “Fill me up with you come, baby. I’m gonna come…”

Cas shot his load in long strings onto Dean’s chest. Dean kept thrusting milking Cas’s prostate some more before hitting his climax; seeing stars as he came inside Cas. He flopped beside his husband and smiled. “Think we did it that time? You think we just made a baby?”

“God, I hope so.” Cas panted sitting up and kissing Dean.

Dean propped up on his elbow and looked at Cas. “So take a break from work for a little while.”

“I have a lot to do, Dean.” Cas frowned.

Dean kissed Cas. “I have to clean the piss stain in Dot’s closet then gonna take the Green Beans and Nuggets to the park. I know Riley and the Sweet Peas will be ok by themselves here, but I can’t watch over all four of them by myself.”

“Not today.” Cas sighed.

Dean sat up and slid off the bed and put a fake smile on his face. “Ok.”

“Dean…” Cas started.

“No, when Lyric wakes up I’ll break the news to her.” Dean started walking to the master bedroom.

“I didn’t mean…”

“No, you have to work. The kids wanna go to the park for an hour or two. I’ll do my best to watch over all of them.” Dean came out with his jeans on and pulling on a new shirt.

“Give me ten minutes.” Cas spoke up. Dean ‘s face lit up and smirked as he walked out of the room. “You sneaky bastard.” Cas realized he fell into Dean’s trap.

“I love you too.” Dean replied back.

_******* _


	6. Worth The Pain

_3 Weeks Later…_

“Ryan, come here, you gotta take your medicine.” Castiel yells over to Ryan while he was watching TV with his older brother, and twin sister. Ryan ignored him as if he wasn’t there. “Ryan, I know you can hear me.” Cas mocks.

            “Papa, I don’t wanna take medicine. It’s yucky.” He pouts, looking at Castiel. “I don’t care if it’s yucky. You gotta take it, so come over here before Papa starts getting mad.”

            Ryan pouts more, but gets up and walks over to one of his father’s. Cas hands him the little cup and Ryan begrudgingly takes it, showing a face of disgust. Castiel smiles, “I know it tastes bad, but I can tell it’s making you a lot happier.” He picks his son up.

            Ryan tries not to smile but when Castiel gives him a big raspberry to the face, his giggles could be heard throughout the whole house. “That’s the smile I love seeing.” Cas grins and puts Ryan down. He runs off and almost runs straight into Dean.

            “Watch out little man!” Dean says smiling a bit. It was pretty early on a Saturday morning. “Wow, my husband is awake without me having to drag his ass – excuse me – butt out of bed.” Castiel smirks as he sits down at the kitchen table.

            “Ha ha, very funny.” Dean remarks as he rolls his eyes and sits next to Cas. Castiel was about to say something witty back, but Dot slowly walks in going over to the coffee. The Sweet Peas were just now waking up later and later. “Morning, sunshine.” Dean says, noticing the not so happy look on Dotty’s face. She ignores him and pours her cup of coffee, walking out of the room to the den. “No good morning back?” Dean asks.

Dot yells back, “nope.”

Castiel chuckles as he gets up to fix him and his husband some coffee as well. “You know, it seems like yesterday she was complaining about that prostatic leg. Look at her now.” Dean says with a smirk, seeing the den from the kitchen. The girl walked as if it as nothing was wrong with it and Dot didn’t really think there was something now. She was so used to it.

“Yeah I know. She’s doing – fuck!” Cas hand rushes to his right side as the spoon he was mixing the sugar with falls on the ground. Dean is up faster than Castiel had seen him get up in awhile. “Babe, you alright?” Dean asks with a very concerned look on his face. Cas nods and lets Dean sit him down while he picks up the spoon, and cleans up the coffee that flew with it.

Castiel looks up, his hand still resting on his side, and sees his 2 of his older daughters at the doorway. “Everything alright?” Hayley asks, her face as concerned as Dean’s was. Before Dean could answer, Castiel did. “Yes sweetheart. I just dropped my spoon – my bad.”

“Are you sure, Papa? Because you yelled, ‘fuck.’” Ethan smirks, knowing she just cussed. “Hey, hey just because your Papa let it slip, doesn’t means you can say it Ethan.” Dean strictly replies while finishing up cleaning the mess.

Ethan crosses her arms, as if saying ‘whatever.’ “Thank you for the concern ladies but, everything’s alright. You can go back to what you were doing.” Cas gives a little smile, acting as okay as possible.

Ethan leaves the room, as Hayley follows with a confused look on her face. Dean sits next to Cas and holds his right hand as his other is gripping his side. “What happened, babe? What hurts?” Dean asks, knowing Castiel’s ‘fake it for the kids smile.’

“I don’t know Dean. I was talking and now I have this really sharp pain in my lower abdomen. It’s very slowly getting better, but it just came out of nowhere.” Castiel lets go of his side, showing the slightest bit of swell on his abdomen. Dean touches Cas lower stomach lightly, and nods. “What do you think it is, babe? I don’t want you hurting like that.” Dean looks at Cas’s blue eyes.

“I think it’s just a cramp. That sometimes happens; usually not this random and bad, but a cramp nonetheless. Although, I did have a few cramps before I found out about Ryan and Lyric!” Castiel says, a smile appearing on his face. Dean gives his husband a confused face, while Castiel smile gets bigger. “Babe, maybe I’m pregnant!”

“Cas, I don’t think a bad set of cramps means you’re pregnant.” Dean says, although he is smiling too as if Cas’s smile was contagious. Castiel stands up slowly, and let’s go of his husband’s hand walking quickly to their master bathroom. Dean follows, “Babe, what are you doing?”

“I’m taking a pregnancy test, ya doff.” Castiel says grabbing one of their cabinet. “You’re actually being serious?” Dean asks, walking into the bathroom with Cas. “As serious as serious can be.” Cas says, looking at the test as he starts to unzip his pants.

Dean stands there awkwardly as Castiel pisses on the stick. He finishes quickly, and sits it on the bathroom counter, while zipping up his pants. He sits on the edge of the bathtub and pats beside him. “Come here and wait with me.” Cas smiles with excitement.

“Sorry babe, I have 2 year olds to check on.” Dean says. Castiel gave his best puppy face. “The triplets can handle them for 5 to 10 more minutes?” Castiel said in more of a question than he meant to. Dean sighs, and looks out the door of their bedroom.

“Alright, I’ll stay. I just hope the nuggets know where I am.” Dean sits where Cas had patted. Castiel grinned so big, and wrapped his arms around his husband. “Man, Cas you haven’t been _this_ happy in awhile. I’d hate for it to be negative.” Dean looks down at Cas who just ignores the last comment and cuddles into his husband as if he was a teddy bear.

5 minutes later, Castiel gets up and looks over at Dean who is still sitting there. “Come here, I want us both to see it!” Cas nearly jumped in excitement.

Dean shook his head, “I want to see your reaction.” Castiel just nodded and flipped the test over, showing a tiny little plus sign. Before Dean could react to the overwhelmingly happy face, Castiel was running over to him and kissing him with passion.

Dean couldn’t speak because Cas wouldn’t get off him, and falling into the tub probably didn’t help the matter. They were brought back into reality by the calling of one of the 2 year olds, just as Dean excepted.

Castiel doesn’t get off Dean though. He just looks into Dean’s eyes, and with a smile speaks, “I’m pregnant.”

Dean rolls his eyes and kisses Castiel one more time as he got up and rushes to the 2 year old. Cas sits there with the biggest smile. “Finally.”


	7. Silly Little Craze...Yoga

Dean was worried to say the least. Cas been having these cramps for days after they found out he was pregnant. He kept note of them and everyday those cramps became more frequent .He bit his tongue until he noticed Cas not saying anything about the cramp and they were pretty constant.

It was a peaceful mid morning. Hayley and Ethan had been falling in love with this silly little craze that their Uncle Sam showed them when they went over to his house…yoga. They begged for weeks and weeks for Dean to join in and soon he caved and tried it out and he actually enjoyed it. If his girl said anything about it he would deny every single bit of it.

“Ok, Dad, stretch towards the ceiling and inhale.” Ethan explained as the three of them stood in the middle of the living room. Dot just like Dean and liked sleep and Riley laid on the couch with his feet in Cas’s lap who was reading a book. Lyric and Ryan were watching cartoon and The nuggets were entertained enough by their father and older sisters.

“I’m stretching…” Dean said as he inhaled.

“Down, touch the ground.” Hayley said as she rolled to the side and placed her hands on the ground. _‘Damn, his girlies were flexible.’_

“Daddy isn’t as flexible as you rubber noodles are.” Dean joked as he mimicked Hayley’s actions but only his fingertips touched the ground. “Ain’t going no lower. Next motion, girls.”

Ethan straightened up and Dean followed. “Spread your legs shoulder length apart and bend your right knee slightly.”

“This is something I can do.” Dean smiled and did the side lunge. He glanced over to Cas and saw the pained look on his face and the hand wrapped around his torso. He looked at the clock and those cramps were rolling into Cas every 15 minutes. “Ok, my little hippies, I’m done for this morning. Tomorrow y’all are gonna do some of Daddy’s exercises.”

They ran off to their room. Dean walked over to Riley. “You’re getting better, Dad.”

“Thanks, Carrot. Go play some brain rotting videos games.” Dean ruffled his hair. Once the boy was out of ear shot he sat on the couch. “Cas, babe, are you still having those cramps?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I had cramps with Lyric and Ryan. It’s normal.” Cas shook it off.

Dean took Cas’s hand. “Cas, don’t lie to yourself. Are you sure these are the same as with Lyric and Ryan or different?”

“Different.”

“You’re in pain, a lot of pain. I ain’t a doctor and I know something ain’t right.” Dean forced himself to stay calm. “I’m going to talk with Hayley and Ethan and called Sam. We are going to the ER.”

“I’ll be here.” Cas took a shaky breath.

Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head and walked up the stairs . “Eth? Hay?”

“Yeah Dad?” They answered.

Dean poked his head into Ethan’s room. “I’m gonna need y’all to be in charge for a little while. Uncle Sam and maybe Aunt Ruby will be coming over to watch over y’all but I don’t have time to wait for them to arrive. Keep a sharp eye on Lyric, Ryan, Lennox and Cayden, please.”

“What’s wrong?” Ethan asked concern growing on her face.

“Papa isn’t feeling well, so I’m taking him to the doctor. Can I trust you to behanve and watch over your brothers and sisters?”

“Yes sir.” The said in unison.

“Tell the same thing to Dot when she wakes up. I love you two.”

“Love you too, Dad.” He walked down the hallway and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. “Hey, Sam. I’m taking Cas to the ER. Something’s wrong.”

“I’m about to go into an important meeting, Dean. I’ll call Ruby and she’s head over to the house.”

“I don’t care, Sam. I don’t want my kids alone at home for long.” Dean rushed down the stairs. He hung up and stepped over to Cas. “Alright, baby, start heading to the car. He muted the TV and the two set of twins looked at Dean. “Ok, y’all, me and Papa are gonna to the doctor’s office. Ethan, Hayley and Dot are in charge until Aunt Ruby gets here. Don’t answer the door or phone. Just sit here and watch TV.”

“Dean, Lennox and Cayden can’t stay here. They are too young, they have to come along. The Sweet peas are old enough to handle The green beans, but not the nuggets.” Cas sai das he hunched over slightly with his arms wrapped around his torso again.

“Go to the car, Cas. I will need to get a few things if they are coming.” Dean nodded rushed into the laundry room and grabbed the diaper bag and filled it with pull ups for the both of them, he there was going to be a few accidents in their current pull ups. He pulled out his phone again and called Ruby. “Hey, Rub. Sam told you what’s going on?”

“Yeah, I’m headed over there now, I should be there in 10 minutes.”

“I’m making a judgement call, Ruby. Lennox and Cayden are at the house.” Dean took a breath and drooped the bag.

“Pumping up the speed.” Ruby answered.

Dean walked into the living room. “Get here quickly, but safely.” He hung up and crouched in front to his youngest twins. “Can I trust you two?”

“Yeah, Daddy.” They answered.

“Aunt Ruby is gonna be here in 10 minutes.” He held up his ten digits to the kids. “Daddy and Papa are going to be gone for a while.” It dawned on him. “Ethan! Hayley!” He called out loudly.

He stood and walked to the top of the stairs. “Sweet peas! I need you now!”

Hayley came running down the stairs. “I’m coming down.”

“Where’s Ethan? Why is she choosing now to disobeying me?” Dean stared at his youngest sweet pea. “Ethan!”

“Dad, I can handle what you want us to do.”

Dean placed his hands on Hayley’s shoulders. “No, baby doll, I need you and Ethan to watch over Lennox and Cayden until Aunt Ruby gets here.”

“I can do it myself, Dad.” Hayley looked up the stairwell.

“What are you hiding Hayley Ann?” Dean was starting to get aggravated.

She bit her bottom lip. “Dot was startled when you called us down and fell off her bed. She hit her head and she landed wrong on her nub. Her fake leg fell where she couldn’t reach it without causing her pain. Ethan went to go help.”

“Why didn’t you just say that, Hayley?” Dean looked over to the garage door. “You know what, don’t worry about that right now. I don’t care, I have to go.”

He rushed out the door and into the car. He drove 10 miles over the speed limit and by the grace of God didn’t get pulled over. He whipped into a parking space by the entrance to the ER and helped Cas out of the car. He got Cas a seat and Dean filled out the paper work. After that they sat side by side, hand in hand, until Cas got a place in triage.

“Hello, Dr. Novak.” A bubbly nurse smiled.

“Hello, Sarah.” Cas softly smiled.

“You didn’t tell me your hubby was such a hunk muffin, Dr. Novak.” She giggled touching Cas’s shoulder.

“I thought I did.” He smirked, masking his pain in front of a work friend. “Dean, this is Nurse Blake.”

“Hi.” Dean quickly lifted a hand to wave, but had more things on his mind other than a cute ER nurse.

She smiled and picked up Cas’s chart. “He isn’t that chatty.”

“He’s got a lot on his mind.” Cas calmly answered.

“Well, Doctor Roman will be here in a moment to check you out and run a few test. I don’t like seeing the doctors become patient unless they are having a baby.” She rubbed Cas’s shoulder and walked out.

After meeting Doctor Roman and watching him examine and run test on Cas. Dean had one word to describe Dr. Richard Roman. He was a _Dick_. The last thing the Dick did was do an ultra sound of Cas’s stomach. They came up with nothing…nothing was wrong.

“What do you mean?” Dean blurted out.

“I don’t see anything that is causing his pains.” Doctor Roman answered.

“Something is wrong with my husband.” Dean was wide eyed. “I have been watching go through these cramps for days. They have only been getting worse.”

“Nothing is wrong in the test or the ultrasound. There is nothing I can do. I will be back in a few minutes with some prenatal vitamins for you, Castiel.” Dick walked out of the curtained area.

Dean stood and huffed out a breath of air. “He’s wrong.”

“Dean, we’ll give it a few more weeks and see if thing gets better. Don’t make a big deal out of it.” Cas tried to reason with him.

Dean whipped his head around. “You’re not ok, Cas. You’re in pain.”

“I’ll be ok.”

“YOU WON’T!” Dean bitch slapped a tray of scalpels onto the floor. “You have been in pain for days. You can’t go through that for weeks. I won’t let you.”

“Dean…”

“DAMMIT!” Dean pushed over a monitor.

Cas shot up into a sitting position and gasped out. “Dean!”

“No! That doctor doesn’t know what he is doing.” Dean kicked a leg out from under the chair. Nurse Blake dashed over to them.

“What’s going on in here?” She looked utterly shocked.

“Get away from here.” Dean stepped over to here. “Find a real doctor that can tell me what wrong with my husband. GO!”

She ran off almost running into three people. “Mr. Winchester, settle down.” Doctor Roman walked over to him.

“Run another test, find something that is causing so much _fucking_ pain to my husband, now.” Dean pointed a finger into the dick’s chest.

“I have found nothing wrong, Mr. Winchester. There is nothing more that I can do.”

“Help my husband! Dammit!” Dean yelled gripping the doctor’s white overcoat. “I swear to God—I swear on my mother’s grave that if something is wrong with my husband I wil—“

“I will not respond to threats, Mr. Winchester.” The doctor shook his head.

Dean growled. “How about you respond to this…” The Doctor Richard “ _Dick_ ” Roman collapsed to the ground with a bloody nose. Dean was tackled and dragged out of the ER. He was force to wait on the park benches outside the hospital until Cas was discharged.

_******* _


	8. Pain

 

“Dr. Roman I am so terribly sorry for my husband’s actions. I swear he doesn’t usually act like this.” Castiel said, in complete and utter shock. The doctor just gives Cas the evil eye. “I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again, I swear. He has anger problems and –“

“You don’t say?” Roman spits out crudely. Castiel is now giving the evil eyes. “And as I was going to say; he hasn’t been to anger management in awhile.”

“Maybe you should look into that Dr. Novak; shouldn’t you?” Dr. Roman was now just being a – well a dick.

“Okay, just let me be discharged so me and my husband can get our asses out of here.” Castiel is frankly very annoyed with this doctor and that he wasn’t in as much pain, he could totally see why Dean freaked out.

The doctor nodded, “Very well. If you are still having pain for another 4 to 6 weeks then come back. Otherwise, I don’t want to see you or your husband _ever again._ ”

Castiel nods and is soon walking out of the hospital slowly as another cramp creeps onto him. He saw Dean standing there with his hands in his pocket and an apologetic look on his face. Maybe it was the cramps or maybe it was because the doctor was a total dick, but Cas wasn’t mad at all – just shocked.

As Castiel expected, Dean is talking to him – literally -- as soon as Castiel came through the door. “Babe, I’m really sorry, I didn’t know what got into—“

Castiel smashes himself into Dean softly, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “It’s okay, Dean. I am just so happy you care that much about me. It’s probably all the new hormones, but I’m happy – A little shocked – but happy.” Castiel smiled.

Dean softly rubs Cas’s back with a confused look on his face. “You’re not – you’re not mad?”

“No Dean, now let’s get home so I can lie down and try to get this cramp to stop.” Castiel’s voice groans near the end as he rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean grabs Cas’s shoulders, looking at Cas’s pained face. “You’re kidding?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding Dean?” Castiel says through his teeth, gripping his side again. Dean gives an angry look, but it softens when he sees Cas’s blue eyes in a gloomy state. “Are you sure there is nothing they can do, babe? You almost look sickly in pain.” Dean looked very concerned and Castiel knew on the inside he was exploding.

“Baby, if he said he did all the tests he could and that nothing was wrong then there is nothing they can do.” Cas frowns, wrapping his arms around his waist. Dean nods and wraps his arm around his husband and kisses the tip of his head. “Okay Cas, but I’m really worried about you.”

“I know baby, I know. He told me if I’m still in pain in 4 to 6 weeks to come back. Otherwise, he pretty much told me that we were kind-of banned if possible.” Castiel says, walking to the car with Dean.

Dean drove home smoothly as the cramps continued.

 

_One Week Later…_

The pain increased and it was getting a lot harder for Castiel to hide it from the kids and even harder to hide from Dean if not impossible. He was lying on the couch curled in with his knees up to his chest and his arms around his waist. His eyes were closed because for some reason he was nausea and a bit dizzy if he stood up too fast.

            He could see the worried faces on his older children, but there was no hiding it today. His lower stomach was swollen, but Castiel thought that was normal. How did the doctor not find anything, because it was horrible and Cas knew there had to be something wrong.

            “Papa?” Cas heard. He didn’t moved or open his eyes, but he hummed a ‘yes.’ “Are you okay?” The voice came from Ethan. “Mhm.” Cas hummed.

            “Are you sure, because you’re all sweaty and looked sick?” Ethan asks, touching her father’s shoulder which makes Cas’s hiss. Why was his _shoulder_ hurting so badly? “I’m getting Dad!” She says, quickly walking away. Castiel groans, “Ethan, ‘m fine.”

            “You’re not!” He hears her yell from the kitchen. Castiel groans and tries to get up but as soon as he opens his eyes, he gets dizzy and the nausea only gets worse.

            “Castiel, we’re going to the hospital!” Is the first thing that he hears Dean says. Cas grips the coffee table so he doesn’t get but just so dizzy. “Dean, they can’t do anything about it.” Castiel frowns, in too much pain to yell.

            “My ass they can’t. Now, come on!” Dean puts his hand on Cas’s shoulder causing another hiss to come from his mouth. His husband lets go and kneels down in front of him so that they were eye to eye. “Babe, you look like a wreck. It’s been a week and you are already 50 percent worse than last week.”

            “Dean! They can’t do anything!” Cas yells for once instantly getting really nausea. Dean frowns, and grabs one of Cas’s hands out from his waist. “I’m just really worried, baby…”

            “I’m scared too, but they said not to come back unless it got worse 4 to 6 weeks from now.” Cas frowns, getting off the couch slowly, holding Dean’s hand. “Okay, well if you aren’t going to the hospital then you’re going to bed. This couch can’t be helping you either.” Dean keeps a good grip on his lover’s hand, as they began to walk to the bedroom.

            They were met by Riley on the way there who stopped right in there way. “Dad, what’s going on?”

            “Nothing, Carrot go play with your sister’s.” Dean lies through his teeth, but Riley does as he is told and walks away, checking behind him every once and awhile.

            They finally got to the room, getting Castiel into the bed with no argument. “It’s dying down…” Castiel says, slight smile coming to his face for a second until another sharp cramp comes in. “No it’s not – oh God, no it’s not.” Castiel yells, letting go of Dean’s hand and getting out of bed, rushing into their bathroom. He makes it to the sink before he vomits a little bit into the sink.

            “Baby, please, _please_ let me take you to the hospital.” Dean says rushing to Cas’s side as Cas panting, sitting his head on the counter of the sink. Cas shakes his head, before walking slowly back to bed. “I’m sorry Dean, I can’t. We got to trust Dr. Roman…”

            Dean kisses his husband's hand and leaves him in the room alone until he somehow goes to sleep.


	9. When All Else Fails...

Cas was getting worse an Dean wanted to pull his hair out. He knew something was really wrong and there was nothing he could do. Cas hadn’t left the bedroom room in a week and a half. The twins were taking their nap and Dean used that time to surf the web on Cas’s computer. He stared at the computer screen with his reading glasses on. There was a knock on the door. “It’s open.”

“Dad.” He heard.

He turned his head to see Hayley standing peeking he head in the door. “Hayley, what’s up?”

“What’s wrong with Papa?” She asked innocently. She stepped into the room and closed the door again.

“He’s not feeling well.” Dean said vaguely.

The girl walked over to her father. “Why don’t you take him to the doctor’s office again?”

“They said nothing was wrong. They couldn’t figure out why he was sick.” Dean pulled off his glasses.

“You should take him. I don’t like Papa like this.”

“Neither do I, Hay. We can’t right now. Doctor Roman said to wait 4 to 6 weeks and if things haven’t gotten better to come back.”

“Don’t listen to that doctor. He was wrong.” Hayley blurted out. Dean was taken back by his quietest daughter’s outburst. “You never listen to anybody except Papa, why start now? I heard you and Papa talking. You thought Doctor Roman was an asshole. Why listen to him?”

“Hayley, language, young lady.” Dean said sternly.

“Take Papa to the hospital, Dad! Papa is hurting and you aren’t doing anything.” Hayley kept going. Dean gripped the arms of the computer chair. What she was saying was 100% true. Why was he getting mad at her? “WHY ARE YOU LETTING YOUR HUSBAND BY IN PAIN FOR WEEKS?”

“Shut up! Hayley, shut up!” Dean blurted out. “I am your father. I have my reasons for doing or not doing things. You are to show me respect, young lady. I’m not _letting_ my husband do anything. I am doing everything in my power to not carry him out of the house and to the ER. It’s not your place to yell at me and tell me what I should do.”

Hayley shrunk in her place. Tear built up in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Yeah, you should be sorry. Go to your room. If you slam that door there will be serious consequences. ” Dean pointed standing up from the chair. Hayley flung open the door and dashed into her room. There was no slam, She knew better too. He walked out of the room and saw Ethan and Dot poking their heads out of Dot’s room. “Sorry, Sweet Peas. Daddy just got a little angry.”

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately.” Ethan rolled her eyes and went back into the room. Dot stood for a moment before joining her sister.

Dean checked on the napping children then walked into the master bedroom where Cas was laying in bed curled up in a ball. “Still cramping?”

“Yeah…” Cas panted.

“They aren’t getting any better, Cas. You are getting way worse. It’s scaring me.” Dean rubbed his husband’s back.

“Just a few more days, baby.” Cas looked at Dean. He was pale and sweaty. He had bags under his eyes, they were darker and made Cas look sick and tired. He knew Cas hadn’t been sleeping, well, neither had Dean. Cas couldn’t sleep because of the cramps and Dean could sleep because his husband was cramping. Things were falling apart.

“Tell me if it gets any worse, Cas. I mean it. Any worse and I driving you to the hospital no questions asked. I don’t’ like you in pain, and not knowing what’s wrong is terrifying. I’m scared something is very wrong to you…or to the baby.” Dean crawled into bed with Cas and face him. Their forehead’s touched and Cas closed his eyes. Dean took Cas’s hand and Cas instantly started squeezing it. “Cramp?”

Cas slowly nodded. He face scrunched up and he revealed his teeth. Dean rubbed his thumb over the top of Cas’s hand and whispered sweet nothings. Cas moaned in pain then would get quiet and opened his eyes. “Just a few more days.”

Dean just looked at his husband. When Cas closed his eyes again Dean tried to pull himself closer to the man he loved. _“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better.”_

Cas nuzzled closer to Dean and kept steady breathing through the cramp. Dean kept going.

“ _Hey Jude, don’t be afraid you were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better. And anything you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders, for well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder…Na Na, Na,…Na, Na, Na,…Na, Na, Na, Na,…”_

Dean looked at Cas and saw that he was asleep. Finally. For maybe only a brief while his lover/husband could find some peace in the middle of his pain. If only he could never be in pain. Dean kissed the top of his head. He knew the kids had half an hour to an hour left of their nap so he could lay here for a while.

20 minutes. Cas started to stir and tense. “Dean?”

“Right here, baby. What do you need?” Dean touched Cas’s face.

Cas blinked in confusion and pain. “I fell asleep?”

“Yeah, baby, just breathe and talk to me after the cramp.” Dean forced calmness. Cas nodded and Dean mimicked Cas with breathing. He did it to calm himself and Cas did it to distract him from the pain.

Two cramps later Cas shot up and scrambled to the bathroom and puked what little he had eaten in the past week. With that Dean got up and checked on the kids. Lennox and Cayden were stirring as for Lyric and Ryan had woken up and had left the room. They were getting too old for naps. He walked into the room and walked over to Lennox who looked more wake. “Hey Pumpkin.”

She rubbed her eyes and looked dopely at Dean. “Daddy.”

“Did you stay dry through your nap?” Dean lifted her into his arms. He checked and surprisingly she was dry. They had been off and on with the dry through naps at the moment, but more often than not she was wet. “Come on, let go to the potty.”

He set Lennox down and she lead him to the bathroom. He helped her out of her pull up and she sat on the toilet. It was a routine. He sat on the ground while she did her business and then he put her pull up back on then it was Cayden who was most of the time dry through naps.

Soon he’d have them sitting in the living room play or watching TV while Dean laid on the couch dying for a beer he was so stressed out. He promised Cas he wouldn’t drink but one beer at dinner occasionally. He caved today. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out his favorite scotch and poured himself a glass and drank half the _bottle_ 20 minutes. He put the alcohol away and went back to lay on the couch. What was wrong with his husband?

_******* _


	10. Explosion

Castiel laid on his side in front of his and Dean’s toilet with both hands touching his right side. This one cramp hadn’t gone away and it had been over an hour. It wasn’t getting worse per-say, but it wasn’t getting any better either.

            Dean was with all the kids who were probably all in the den or kitchen. It was earlier in the morning so the triplets could even still be sleeping. He could hear the TV and small convocation coming from over that way, but he couldn’t tell who was talking unless it was Dean’s voice. His voice was certainly a lot louder than whoever else was awake.

            Him and Dean hadn’t slept very well the past couple of weeks and Castiel was 90 percent sure he had been up for almost 24 hours now. He knew Dean had at least slept a little, which came to a surprise to Castiel because saw Dean stay up for almost 2 days straight in stress.

            Cas sat up and sits his chin on the side of the toilet, closing his eyes, wanting the pain to go away. He lunches forward, dry-heaving and panting. His body was shaking; he was sweating what seemed like gallons, and was looking so pale.

            He could hear his youngest children laughing with their father, and could even hear one of his oldest daughter’s voice. ‘ _Focus on the happiness. The pain will go away. Listen to Cade and Lennox laugh and the weird cartoon on the TV.’_

Castiel smiled a bit to himself and fixed the little clothing he had on as it had twisted on the ground. The little giggles were certainly a great distraction; almost enough to make him forget about it – almost.

            He grips the counter next to the toilet to help himself up, thinking he was well enough to go back to bed. Cas got about half-way from the bathroom to the bed before it happened. Castiel eyes go wider than he thought possible; his legs giving out from the overwhelming amount of pain that just shot through him like a bullet. It was like a rubber band snapping or a bomb exploding inside him in that one spot.

            He grabbed his right side and sobbed as he stunk all the way down to the floor. Every noise he had heard before had gone silent expect for the sound of feet running towards the room. Castiel couldn’t help but to sob, and scream because it just hurt _that_ bad. There was no hiding it.

            “Papa, oh God, Papa!” Castiel heard Ethan’s voice traveled over to him and not 2 seconds later Dean’s voice, “Ethan, go call Uncle Sam and tell him to come right now, as fast as possible!” He says it strictly, but when Cas opens his eyes he just sees Ethan staring at him in horror. “I said go!” Dean yells, making Ethan jump but obey.

Dean rushes to his husband’s side and holds his hand. “Baby, I’m taking you to the hospital, you gotta get up.”

Castiel shakes his head, sobbing into his knees on the ground. “Cas, I don’t give a flying fuck what Dr. Roman said.”

“No D-Dean…” Castiel looks up but hisses as it stretches his stomach. “I j-just can’t get u-up.”

Dean gives Castiel the most concern look ever, and takes Cas’s hand into his, kissing the top of it softly. “It’s okay Cas. I’ll carry you the whole way there if I have to. Now, let’s get you up.” He tries to get his husband off the floor, but Castiel would scream every single time he moved.

“I’ll be right back, babe, okay?” Dean says, rushing out the door to do something. Castiel tries to get himself up but it only makes him hurt more. His husband runs back into the room, and instantly tries to get Castiel in his arms with the least pain as possible.

Once he is in Dean’s arms he feels something drip down to his leg. Castiel puts his face into his husband until he put on the couch. “D-Dean…”

“I’m coming back baby, I promise.” Dean says as calm as possible, walking off to one of the girls he assumed. He could hear Ethan crying, and maybe Dot or Hayley too. To think that minutes ago they were joyful or even asleep made Castiel’s heart sink. “I want to go with Dad!” Ethan cries out, “Uncle Sam and Aunt Ruby are coming for Riley and younger, not me!”

“Ethan, I’m not going to argue. You’re staying here and that’s final.” Dean strictly yells, rushing back over to Castiel. “Dean…’M.”

“It’s okay baby, I’m here.” Dean coos his husband, brushing his hair out of his sweaty face and lifting him into his arms once again. He carries Cas all the way to the doorway before stopping again, seeing Ethan trying to be sneaky and hide in the backseat. “Ethan get out of my damn car!” Dean yells as Castiel practically screams, feeling more of what he was pretty sure was blood, fall down his leg.

Dean was not going to let Ethan see Castiel in this much pain and it made no sense to him what-so-ever of why she wanted to be there. He sits Cas in a chair close by, rushing into his car and getting his daughter of it. Cas heard the yelling from where he was, and it was too much. He tries his hardest to get up, feeling more blood stink down his leg. He sobbed and screamed until suddenly his vision goes black while feeling lighter than a cloud.

“Dean, ‘m bleed—“ He tried to yell until he falls from the chair and onto the floor. He heard the loud bang he made before going unconscious. He had fainted.  

           


	11. So Much Blood

He doesn’t remember much. It was all a blur. He remembers yelling at his oldest daughter and the image of his unconscious husband, but everything else was a blur. He doesn’t even remember drive to the hospital and getting Cas into a room.

All Dean knows is that there was a lot of blood. His arm, shirt and pants were stained with his lover’s blood. He wasn’t allowed into the room. He ran his fingers through his hair. He stared down the hallway he watched Doctors to rushed Cas down. He phone rang and he flinched. He brought it to his ear.

“Dean?”

“Sammy?”

“IS everything ok? Hayley sounded freaked. When I got here Ethan was panicking. What’s going on?”

“Cas is not doing so good.” Dean’s voice cracked. “There was so much blood. They won’t let me see him. Something’s really wrong, Sammy.”

“Just breathe, Dean. He’s gonna be ok.” Sam said calmly.

“I’m scared, Sammy.”

“That’s ok. Call me when you find out what’s wrong. Everything’s gonna be ok.” Sam hung up and Dean slipped the phone back into his pocket and watched a doctor with blood on his gloves walk over to Dean. He hot up to his feet.

“Mr. Winchester?” He was an unfamiliar doctor. If it was Doctor Roman he would have socked him in his jaw in a fraction of a second.

“Yes.” Dean replied.

“I am Dr. Lafitte, Dr. Winchester-Novak’s doctor for his stay.” He pulled off his gloves and threw them in the trash. He stretched his hand to Dean.

“Dean, call me Dean. What’s wrong with my husband?” Dean answered to the doctor with a thick southern accent.

“Dean, you came in at the best time. Castiel has a rupture ectopic pregnancy. Did you know that your husband was pregnant?”

“Yes, we found out a few weeks ago. At first we didn’t think anything about the cramps because we thought it was normal cause he had them with a previous pregnancy. What does a ruptured ectopic pregnancy mean, Dr. Lafitte?”

“Call me Benny. It means the egg attached to the walls of a fallopian tube. The baby was growing in a place that can’t handle a baby. The fallopian tube burst, that’s where the blood was coming from.”

“Is he going to be ok?” Dean wrapped his arms around his torso. “Is the baby gonna be ok?”

Benny placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean flinched and stepped back out of the doctor’s grasp. “Castiel is gonna to be fine. We stopped the bleeding in time, he is being sent to surgery to fix the rupture. The baby was too small to save. There was a 0% survival rate at so early in the pregnancy. I’m sorry.”

Dean nodded. “It’s ok, thank you.”

“Go home and take a shower. Get changed and grab a change of clothes for Castiel. Fix an over night bag for you and him. He gonna be in surgery for a while and not conscious for a while after that.” Benny smiled. “Everything’s gonna be fine, brother.”

He watched Dr. Lafitte walk down the hall and turn a corner. He turned and walked in the other direction. He walked ot the elevator and spotted one certain man and all he saw was red, Dr. Roman. “Hey, Dr. Roman.” Dean touched the man’s shoulder and he turned around.

“Mr. Winchester?”

Dean punched him in the face and tackled him to the ground and swung at him. “You did this to my husband. He almost died you bastard! We lost our baby, you asshole!”

“Mr…Mr. Win—“ Dick tried to say between Dean’s punches. “What—‘m sorry!”

“Something was wrong with my husband! _You did nothing!_ What kind of doctor are you!?” Dean screamed as tears rolled down his face. He felt arms hook underneath his armpits and pull him off Dr. Roman. He let them. He went them as the security guards set him on the ground and hand cuffed his arms behind his back. Other doctors help Dr. Roman to his feet and into a room to be treated for his possible broken bones. The security guards dragged Dean to a bench and uncuffed him. “I’m sorry. That man misdiagnosed my husband. He almost died because of that doctor.”

“So you wanted to bash his head in?”

“An eye for an eye.” Dean replied staring at the guards shoes.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t have any deadly weapons on you other than your fists. You could have been arrested. I think it would be best that you pay for any treatment that Doctor Roman go through.”

“That’s fair enough.” Dean nodded. Lucky enough, Doctor Roman didn’t have any broken bones. Just a bloody nose, a black eye, and a busted lip. Dean walked out of the hospital and drove home. He slowly made his way to the door and fumbled with the lock and then opened the door. He heard big footsteps and Sam appear around the corner.

“Dean? I didn’t think you were gonna come back home.” Sam walked over to his brother. “Wow that’s a lot of blood.”

“Cas had a ruptured ectopic pregnancy. He lost a lot of blood and is in surgery right now. I punched a doctor.” Dean looked at his bloody and split knuckles.

“Ummm, why?”

“It was the doctor who told Cas nothing was wrong with him. He was the reason Cas almost died today.” Dean blinked away tears. “I punched him a few times until I was dragged away by security guards.”

“It’s a good thing I called Dad. Ruby had to go run some errands so it was just me, but you can’t stay at that hospital by yourself while Cas is unconscious.” Sam placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Dean nodded and walked upstairs. He first packed a overnight bag for him and Cas, plus a change of clothes for Cas. He turned on the shower and let it heat up. He pulled off his shirt and threw it aside and placed his hands firmly on the sink counter. He looked into the mirror. He really needed a hair cut, and he could see the tear tracks on his cheeks. Blood strains started at his elbow and ended at his hand, only his right hand. He pulled off his jeans and boxers and stepped into the shower and scrubbed away the blood and washed his hair and body.

It was a quick shower. He dried off and walked into the closet and pulled on boxers and fresh jeans. He ruffled his hair with the towel to dry it. He grabbed a T-shirt Cas loved to see Dean wear. He stepped out of the closet and threw he towel into the bathroom and saw Ethan standing in the doorway. “Daddy?”

She took a few steps inside, but Dean dashed over to her and dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tight. He felt fresh tears roll down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, baby girl. I’m not mad at you.”

“I know, Daddy.” She whimpered hugging her father just as tight.

“I was scared, darling. You saw Papa. He wasn’t ok.” Dean pulled her away and wiped away his tears and looked at his eldest daughter. He cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “Papa is going to be ok.”

Ethan wiped Dean’s tears off his face and then kissed Dean’s cheek. “I’m sorry I tried to follow you with Papa.”

“It’s ok, darling. You’ll see him tomorrow. I promise.” Dean kissed the top of her head. “I have to go back to the hospital.”

“See you tomorrow, Dad.” She smiled.

“I love you.” He hummed. He stood and walked down the stairs with the suitcase. Sam followed Dean to the car as John drove up. Sam talked with him for a moment and Dean tired to not make eye contact and soon Sam slid into the passenger sit and they drove off only to wait in the waiting room for 4 hours before even seeing Cas.

Cas was going to be crushed. At least the cramps stopped. At least there is no more physical pain, only emotional pain left. Dean actually feared that more than actual pain.

_******* _


	12. Handling News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I (MCRgurl) just had surgery and have just now got back to the point where I can write.

 

Castiel opened his eyes slowly as he began to regain consciousness. He didn’t remember much at all, except that he figured out that he was bleeding and that Dean was yelling at Ethan.  

He blinked a few more times, now seeing everything clearly. “Cas, baby?” He heard from beside him, making him turn his head to reveal Dean.

“Dean.” Castiel smiled slightly, leaning up to hug him only to be stopped by Dean’s arm. “No honey, you’ll rip a stitch. I’ll do all the bending.” Dean wraps his arms around Cas’s upper chest, and kisses him on the forehead.

Castiel hugged back, lifting his shirt as soon as Dean let go. He saw the stitches on the right side of his lower stomach. “Dean, what – what happened?”

Dean grabs a hold on of his husband’s hand, and kisses the top of it. “Well Cas, it turned out that Dr. Roman was wrong and that something was wrong as we all thought.” Dean rubbed Cas’s hand softly, hoping it would calm him down.

“What was wrong with me, Dean?” Castiel asks frowning a bit. Dean bites his bottom lip and looks down. “Dean?” Castiel’s voice cracks in fear for the worst. “You, uh, you had an ectopic pregnancy, baby.” Dean looks up to see Cas’s face turn completely upside down. Dean gives his husband’s hand a squeeze, hoping it would help a bit.

“Your pain was cause by the baby growing in your fallopian tube and the tube was not big enough to hold a baby so it – it ruptured. That’s why you were bleeding so much and they had to do surgery on you and –” Dean was tearing up now, squeezing his husband hand for support. Cas had his head lowered, shaking it as if telling Dean he was wrong.

“I was so, so scared Cas. They said you were so close to dying, and I couldn’t handle it.” Dean cried, and stood up so that he was now hugging his husband. Castiel was shaking all over, now tearing up himself. “Dean?”

Dean sat down back in the chair, wiping his eyes and looking at his lover. “Yes, baby?” He asked calmly, holding Cas’s hand once again. Castiel looked Dean in the eyes as he tried to get the question to come out of his mouth, “Did the baby – did the baby..?”

Dean just looked down and rubbed Cas’s hand, knowing what the question was and knowing that the answer would be too heart-breaking to say. Suddenly, Cas’s hand is out of Dean’s grasp and smashed upon his face.

Dean looks up to see both of Cas’s hands on his face and tears sliding down his chin. Dean gets on his knees onto the bed, next to his lover and wraps his arms around him, cooing him sweet nothings. “Ssssh…” He calmly spoke, rubbing Cas’s back as the sobs kept flowing.

“No…” Castiel whimpered, “No, no, no!” It was almost out of anger, as Castiel cried hard now into his husband. “I – I was pregnant! We were going to have another baby!”

Dean just let Castiel go off as tears fell onto Cas’s shoulder. They held onto each other tight. “I was just accepting it and now it’s all gone!”

“Me too baby, me too.” Dean whispers, stroking Cas’s hair between his fingers. “Dean, I let a baby die –”

“No! Never say that Cas!” Dean snaps looking into Cas’s now muggy blue eyes. “But – But I did –“

“No! You didn’t baby. Don’t ever blame yourself for this! It’s no one’s fault!” Dean tries to be calm, but knows he has to yell a bit to get it into Cas’s head. Cas just lets his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry…”

“Ssssh…” Dean cooed, and moved back and forth slowly to calm him. “I was just so happy and now…”

“It’s okay baby, it’s gonna be okay.” Dean hummed kissing Cas’s forehead. There was a knock on the door which makes Cas flinch.

The door opens, “Sorry to be bother is this not a good time?” Dr. Laffite says, only his head coming through the door. Everything is silent, so the doctor walks in.

“How are you feeling, Dr. Novak?” The man asks with a smile, sitting on the rolling stool and going over to Cas and Dean. “As good as a person that just lost a child can be…”

Dean frowns and holds Cas’s tighter, squeezing his hand. “I understand that and it doesn’t make this news any easier to tell.”

Cas flicks his head up right, and stares at the other doctor. Dr. Laffite sighed as he spoke, “As you know, you had an ectopic pregnancy and lost your child from that, but usually the doctors find out a lot sooner than with yours. I’m surprised you lasted as long as you did – in fact, I’m surprised you’re even alive. That being said, most people that have an ectopic pregnancy can easily have another kid with the other fallopian tube, but you sadly cannot.”

Cas doesn’t hide it when he lets out a tiny whimper as he lets his head fall onto Dean’s chest. “I’m sorry Dr. Novak. Your whole system was messed up by this, and the other fallopian tube has gained tissue in places you’re not supposed to. If you get pregnant again, it’ll be ectopic because there is no way for a baby to get through. I’m so sorry.”

Castiel sobs into Dean as Dean pets his hair back. “I know it’s a lot to take in brother. On the Brightside of things though, you will be able to leave in 2 days. Of course after that you’ll be stuck in bed for another week or 2 so I’d get comfy with it. Do y’all have any questions?”  

Dean answered for Cas by shaking his head, letting the doctor walk out the door. Castiel just cried into Dean chest, feeling the tears of his husband fall on his back. How could he ever get through this?


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this chapter is both short and the ending. Me and MCRgurl have just lost all motivation in this series. We decided to just have a short ending that was short and sweet. I'm sorry guys. I hope you liked the story anyway.

**_One Year Later…_ **

To say everything was better would be an overstatement. Dean and Cas dealt with the loss of the baby hard, but by the next year they had gotten into a flow of ignoring that it even happened. They watched they kids go to school.

Dean tried to act normal in school and at home. In all honesty Dean just felt empty. Cas felt the same way. It wasn’t until one night when Dean and Cas had a night to themselves with all the kids sleeping over at a friends and the toddlers were asleep.

They sat in the living room in silence. “When we the last time we had time to ourselves?”

“Years?” Cas answered.

“Are we ok?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?” Cas sighed.

Dean shrugged. “Things haven’t been the same since last year.”

“Because they’re not the same.”

“I don’t want them to be the same. I just want things to be ok.” Dean huffed. “I don’t care if we have to yell and scream. I just want all this tension to be gone.”

“Where do we even start?” Cas looked over to his husband. “Last year?”

“No, start from the beginning. I’m Dean Winchester-Novak. I was single and wanted a baby so I went out and got my own. I met an amazing man along the way. That man turned out to be the most giving person I know. I married him. They have been the best years of my life. Even through losing my mother, that man has been by my side every damn day.”

“That’s strange. I’m Castiel Winchester-Novak. I was single and wanted to help my friends have a baby. I met a gorgeous man and he turned out to be the most selfless person I have ever met. I love him and married him. He was with me when I had separation anxiety after losing those twins. He stayed with me when we lost our baby.”

“Wow, we both met amazing people. I wonder what happened to them?” Dean smirked.

“I think they got lost. I still love him, if not even more than I did.” Cas replied.

Dean nodded. “I think things got to complicated and they both shut down and just went with the motions.”

“Maybe so. Do you think things will ever be normal again?”

“Definitely, but not the old normal. A new normal. A better normal.” Dean looked down at his hands. “I don’t wanna go back to our old life. I was angry all the time and you were sad. I don’t wanna be angry anymore. I want you to be happy.”

“We should move.” Cas blurted out. “I could find a job in I don’t know Illinois. I could find a firm there and you could find a school to work at. A start over.”

“Do you think that is the right thing to do?” Dean looked over at his husband.

“We can leave all our old bad memories behind us. Yeah, we would be leaving, Sam, his family and John behind, but it’s could be a brighter future.” Cas tried to smile.

“I think you might be on to something, Cas.” Dean nodded.

“Then it’s settled. We will move to Pontiac.” Cas smiled.

“Why Pontiac?”

“That’s where my family is from. We move from your side of the family to my side.”

“That’s great.” Dean seemed to brighten up. “I thought your parents lived in like Europe.”

“Yeah, this is my where some of my brothers and sister live. Alfie, Lucifier, Balthazar, and Hannah.”

“Once this school year is over we will ship us and our Happy Meal to Pontiac.”

_******* _


End file.
